


【授翻】Abracadabra/阿布拉卡达布拉

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Banter, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Sorcerers, Tony Stark Feels, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：答案往往隐藏在过去，若想要前进，Stephen就必须重新审视自己与Tony的关系。





	1. 赌约 1-1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abracadabra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959423) by [zenkitty555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555). 

> 作者笔记：本来应该是个短篇的。哎呀。松散的灵感来源于Steve Miller乐队的Abracadabra。   
译者题注：如果我把题目翻成爱的魔咒转圈圈会不会被打死。

Stephen站在那儿，双臂交叉，靠在桌子上，感觉皮肤下有什么在冒泡。当Tony开始拿着一条洗碗巾朝他跳起舞来的时候，他无法控制住自己的感情了。这男人身上就是有什么让他着了迷；一如他初次举起法盾，又或是初次目睹古一在自己面前施了一个咒语。

Stephen大声叹了口气，一秒后勉强挤出一个礼貌的微笑来。

“让我为你的爱而燃烧——触摸着来自天鹅绒手套。” Tony对着他唱道。

“我得告诉你这些手套只是用最柔软、最佳、最耐用的皮革制成的。现在，如果你能唱点更合适的曲子比如《Rocket Man》的话，我觉得比较好接受。”Stephen优雅地皱了皱眉。就算他再也没法保持从前那种懒散冷淡的表情，也还是要给他的爱人一点警告。

“有趣。可能我下次有空会听听那首歌的。”Tony取笑道，然后继续哼着自己的歌。

“我如果早知道你这么爱唱，会建议你去卡拉OK的。”

Tony会喜欢那样的，几个人一块儿唱出内心，一边分享上几杯酒，Stephen觉得那对于生日而言会是个不错的惊喜，所以他决定将这个想法放到一边，以备后用。

而Tony继续唱着，朝Stephen靠近，然后吻了吻他的嘴唇。简短而轻松，Tony又回到了那堆盘子那儿将它们放好，玩味地望着Stephen。一股喜爱之情涌上了Stephen心头。

在这个已经成了他的圣所的地方，Stephen业已度过了无数个孤独的夜晚，那些夜里他所拥有的唯一朋友就是图书馆里的书籍。纵使是现在，还是有几个星期他都是独自一人，但他知道那终将结束，于是孤独变得尚可忍受。

在他们关系伊始之时，Tony开始将Stephen从自己以为注定要忍受的一切之中剥离开去，例如他的孤独以及脑海中响起的严厉的声音。Tony偶尔会将他拉出去吃点什么、喝点东西，打碎他继续自我沉沦的恶性循环。然后事情开始发生了变化，仿佛一个初生的黎明，他们正学着如何一起开花，渐渐逃离冬天的冰霜封冻，逃离那些已经扼杀了他们能量那么久的东西。在与Thanos的战斗之后，他们所需的正是重生；在发觉曾经赖以生存的东西已经完全被摧毁之后，开始相互依赖起彼此。

Stephen只摇了摇头，尽量不去思考那些成长发展所带来的痛苦，只紧紧抓住这一刻、这一幕。他们活着，自由地，享受着一切。总会有艰难险阻，但至少还有一人能够与之分享。Tony便是这个人；只不过对方并未与Stephen一样深陷其中。

“我爱你。” Stephen说。

回应他的是Tony拿着的盘子的掉落，没有摔碎，只是裂开了。Tony捡起盘子，Stephen看着他用手指在略微凸起的痕迹上划过，检查是否有尖锐的碎片部分凸出。对他而言这或许不是最明智的做法，但Stephen却无法让自己更靠近一些去责备对方。他完全明白自己刚刚是犯了一个错误。

“我不是故意要吓你。” Stephen道歉道。

“你真的很会挑时候不是吗？我唱得真有那么难听吗？”

之前的话没有得到回应，Stephen知道是为什么，就算疼，也没关系。在那句话从他口中脱口而出之前，他便已经平静地接受了。这个想法一直就萦绕在他的脑海之后，他有足够的时间去适应，即使这是那么久以来他第一次觉得有必要大声诉诸于口。

Stephen试图将那当作是个玩笑，于是转向Tony从对方手中接过了盘子。

“好了，你的歌声也是交易的一部分，对吧？所以我不该期望太多。毕竟除了圣所我还能去哪儿寻找乐趣请求帮助呢？不过，如果你再继续糟蹋我仅有的几样食物，我可能得换菜做了。”

Tony朝Stephen露出狡黠的笑容。

“你要为有我这样的人在这里而不得不付出高昂的报酬。我是说，看看这儿啊，我觉得屋顶可能会塌，或者会有什么东西跳出来咬我的。”

然后就又回到了同样的话题，关于这个地方有多少古老和令人毛骨悚然的东西。自从Tony打开过一扇门然后进到了另一个维度之后，他在圣所里就从来没感觉浑身有多舒服。在地球上存在通往另外地方的入口是一回事，而真的面对起看似是科幻电影里才会有的东西则是另一回事，只不过更加诡异罢了。

Stephen从后面搂住Tony，亲吻了一下他的脸颊，然后将他压在柜台上，让男人感受到Stephen有多么渴望他，只是Tony在Stephen走得太远之前就从他怀里溜走了。他比几分钟之前用愈加严肃的表情望着Stephen。

“我们应该谈谈这件事吗？”

“有关什么？”Stephen问道。

“不要装得好像你刚刚没有对我表达自己的感情一样。”

“好吧，我并不指望你会回应。”

“那为什么你的表情跟你说的不一样？”

Stephen忽略了Tony的关切，转身去将杯子放好。他真的不明白Tony为什么要把这个变成件大事。还有更紧迫的事情要处理，等待Tony回馈自己的感情并非其中之一。那只不过是一个希望。

他将最后一个杯子也放到最顶上的架子，然后僵住了。他的手仍然轻轻地放在木头上，前臂蹭过橱柜的柜门。呼吸着，他的思绪转向此刻Tony可以选择结束一切的可能性上。如果对方没有对一个人存有强烈的感情，那就是他可以做的事情。

头一回，他觉得这对Tony而言只是一个小小的玩笑，是用于分散所感受到的痛苦的消遣。对方与自己的关系或许是为了从他遭受的一切失败、失去了那么多的人的境遇走出来。

Stephen感觉皮肤比之前还要灼烫，他咬紧牙关，试图阻止自己做着假设并将之流露于色。然而，他的思绪追着心的节奏在飞驰。

“我不知道你在说什么。” Stephen回答道，又转回了身去，好让自己面对着桌子而非Tony。

“给我些时间。我需要一些时间，好吗。不要急着来。”

“我没有。”Stephen回答，口气比自己想象得还要强硬。

“你假装不在乎，但显然你在乎。”

Stephen向后仰起头，试图保持冷静。

“你说得对。我很在乎，但我也是个会想要求一切的小孩子。我也不会强迫别人来进行他们显然还没准备好的谈话。”

他知道他正在失去理智，他能感觉到他们原本充满乐趣的谈话变成了一场他完全不想要的争论。

“嘿，宝贝。” Tony说。

“听着，我还有些事要做。如果你想留下请自便，不过你也可以走。”

Stephen努力说得足够温柔，并且足够克制，让这听上去像是一个中性的建议。他只希望Tony能够以这样的方式接受，于是将那个人留在了厨房里，朝图书馆走去。

收拾好自己花费了比他料想更多的时间，他试图将精力倾注在书本上面。当他被令人困惑的难题或是对未来的担忧所困扰时，复习他从前学过的东西能让他的大脑忙碌起来。只是这一次，他很难为书中那些安慰人心的字行所平复，思绪反而溯回到了他们第一次见面时的情形。


	2. 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：感谢小虫再次上线助攻。  
但是这种孩子担心两个孤寡老人的感觉是怎么回事啦。  
我之前就觉得这篇里设定两个人都是，疲惫，不愿多说，心里塞了很多事情，但是还没有放弃的状态，还在考虑身边人的感受不想让他人担心，能找到另一个差不多的人刺激挑战对方也不错？  
开端的气氛还不错。

.oOo.

Peter Parker是个好孩子，而这孩子有时需要些额外的帮助来保护城市。Stephen通常对这种会避而远之，但Tony Stark拜托他帮忙确保Peter不会不小心陷入太大的麻烦，于是当他认为那些威胁稍微有些超出这位年轻复仇者的能力范围时，他照办了。

所以当Mephisto决定在皇后区做一些交易时，他是时候帮忙了。在料理完事情之后Stephen原本从没想过这个少年会对自己有这么大的影响。期初就只是些小事，例如Peter的突然造访以及给他带些百吉饼或是甜甜圈来。又一次，孩子甚至把自己的朋友也带了过去，这让Stephen相当懊恼。就是那天，圣所里的一些东西被拆了好几件；这景象后来被复仇者们和彼此的熟人们津津乐道了好久。

> 注：Mephisto墨菲斯托也是个超级反派了，可以通过与人签订契约捕获其灵魂，拥有强大可转换的魔力，自身没有固定的实体。

几周之后，他接到了Tony Stark的电话。通常情况下，没人会给他打电话；但如果Tony有办法的话也是不会喜欢亲自过来的。Stephen对此并不介意，因为他不需要再给圣所再多添点碎掉的物品让它们四散在桌子或地板上了。

他接起电话，希望复联的负责人能够顺利地讲些有关大反派或是其他的商业事务，奇怪的是，没有以上这些。Tony给他打电话是因为他打输了和Peter的一个赌约 。

Stephen耐心地等着Tony说出他的目的：他想从Stephen这里得到些什么；然后没想到Tony提议要和自己一起出去度过一晚。

听到这个，事情便开始有了眉目。Peter的来访以及孩子的所有聊天都可能是因为出于对Stephen的担忧，因为Peter知道了Stephen很喜欢他的陪伴。尽管其实Peter忽略了Stephen表达的不想被打扰的暗示，结果孩子可能将这些当成了求助的信号。

心不甘情不愿地，Stephen同意了。他想着如果自己见过Tony之后，Peter应该就会很快忘记这事了。Peter似乎没理由要坚持这个想法，然后Stephen就可以继续安静地回去工作了。这是个不错的计划，此外，他也很希望能放松几个小时，尽管Tony可能不是一起出去玩的首选，但他似乎是个明白人。

在他们确定了日期和时间之后，Stephen差不多就忘了这事直到临了几小时前。他沉浸在自己的书中，全神贯注于他几天前访问过的某维度的观察结果，然后收到了一条短信来确认他们的见面时间，才意识到自己跟Tony有个见面。有那么一瞬他考虑了下取消和Tony的约，但他知道如果这么干的话，Peter又会做一次这种事情的。

这么多年来Stephen第一次有准备晚上出门，他换上休闲裤和高领毛衣，值得庆幸的是，现在是凉爽的秋日，斗篷能够把自己装成一条围巾；如果不带斗篷，Stephen会觉得自己一丝不挂的，平日他也都只在洗澡或是睡觉才脱掉斗篷。这个造型让他看起来像是他走出圣所走上街头时经常能看到的那种兼收并蓄了各种风格的艺术家之一。

到达目的地相当地容易，因为他们已经约好了在附近的一家咖啡馆见面。从某种程度上来说这感觉就像Stephen还年轻的时候在两台手术间隔安排的约会。尽管这次见面并非由双方的任何一方而是第三方提出的，但就是给人一种有义务的感觉。

他走了进去，环顾四周，注意到Tony坐在一个相当隐蔽的卡座里边，后者带着一脸疲惫的神情，嘴巴和眼睛都面无表情，看着屏幕——Stephen除了能看到那悬在桌子的什么东西上方露出了一条边缘之外什么都看不见。Stephen点茶的时候心跳加快了一拍；这是面对眼前状况的正常反应。正常情况下，和复仇者见面从来都不是一种舒适的体验，而是种不祥的征兆。

如果Tony挑起了他的这种反应可能也说明他已经习惯了孤独。他完全没理由会以这种方式作出反应；他在Tony对面坐下，开始忽略这一点。

对面的男人抬起头来，透过有色的墨镜朝着Stephen傻笑了一下，然后关掉了正在看的东西。Stephen侧靠在椅子的扶手上，尽可能保持表情平淡。

“为了努力安抚Peter的担忧，因为我是个孤独的老男人然后把孩子从屋子里赶了出去吗？” Stephen开玩笑道。

Tony惊讶地看着他。

“他那么告诉你了？”

“他多少暗示过，从来没告诉我。”

Tony讥诮地笑了起来，摇了摇头。他的笑容狡黠而温暖。

“哇，所以你真的不知道吗？” Tony问道。

现在轮到Stephen惊讶了。他真的以为这个是因为Peter担心自己。

“我就知道。”Tony咕哝道。

Stephen戏谑的表情变成了沉思；他不知道发生了什么事情。

“听着。我来这儿是因为我打赌输了，然后如果我们拍张照片，那就搞定了。我知道你是个会帮朋友的忙的人，胡子兄弟哈。”

> 注：是的，facial hair bro官方认证童叟无欺。

Stephen对这个词组翻了个白眼。自从Tony嘴里吐出这个绰号之后，他就发觉一切都有点荒谬，Stephen觉得他们还没建立起那种可以随便给地方起昵称的关系，但Tony似乎对这个称呼喜欢得不得了。

“是啊好吧。所以到底怎么说，赌注是什么？”

“没什么大不了的，一天晚上我们和其他复仇者出去玩的时候，Peter设计让我输了。有的时候他比表现出来的还要聪明。”

“看出来了。我得说实际上以他的年龄来说这真令人印象深刻。而且他是一个心胸宽广的好孩子。鉴于我听说的关于他家庭状况的信息来看，我很惊讶。”

Tony点点头。这不是什么秘密，不过Stephen也从未表露。而考虑到Stephen自己人生的悲剧，他深深地理解这个孩子，后者经常让他想起自己的妹妹固执的自由的性子，这也是他愿意保护Peter的原因之一。

“你有见过他的姨妈May吗？一个很棒的人，除非你惹了她。伙计，你说她会不会是因为我招募了孩子才骂我？”

Stephen笑了，觉得姨妈是对的。他也认为Peter太年轻了，但令人惊讶的是孩子比其他许多人都要稳重。自从Stephen认识了他们中的一些以来，他就意识到地球是多么幸运，这群拼凑起来的人能够放下自负，一起对抗那些威胁了生命的人，正如他们所知的那样。

“并不奇怪。但是为什么Peter要把让你来和我见面作为赌注呢？对他没什么好处，既然你暗示了不是因为我的自我孤立倾向——”Stephen越说越慢。

Tony看起来有些恼怒，下巴收紧了一些。无论Peter有什么意图，都肯定引起了Tony的强烈反应。Stephen感觉被夹在中间很古怪。

Tony摘下眼镜，闭上眼睛，揉了揉鼻梁，看上去被这些问题搞得疲惫不堪，倍感压力。Stephen心里有一部分想退缩，但另一部分真的只是想知道为什么自己会被牵扯进来。如果跟他没关系，那就一定是因为Tony了，Stephen深知这一点。

Tony叹了口气，显然是在跟自己辩论。“我的人生中有过许多糟糕的事情，而那孩子——”Tony顿了顿，“——他认为一切都该定格在完美舒适的画面作为结束，但现实并非如此。所以他一直试图修复我，但我不需要任何人来帮我安排撮合。”

这答案出乎Stephen的预料。有趣的是，现在Tony在跟他分享这一消息。

“我明白了。出于某种原因，Peter认为你会对我感兴趣？” Stephen问道。

“不要太自以为是啊。你并不是第一个被他朝我这里推过来的人。然而，你是第一个基地之外的人、第一个他试图用骗局引我来约会的人。”

Stephen笑起来嘴咧得有一英里宽，脸因为这太好笑而笑得发痛。“哦？约会？那就是你叫我来做的事情吗？”

“我们都知道我是来这里拍照而不是来约会的。”

“好啊，如果你刚是在邀请我约会，我刚才早就省下你的时间不用问那些问题了。” Stephen打趣道。

Tony被自己喝到一半的咖啡呛了一口。他的脸因为突如其来的咳嗽憋出了点点粉红，Stephen对Tony的反应感到惊讶。当然了，对方肯定知道自己只是在开玩笑罢了。Stephen并没什么空约会，即使现在他为了Tony挤了点时间出来。总是有事情要忙，坦率讲，他知道从这点来说要维持一段关系就太难了。而无论如何，他的兴趣也似乎总会在几周之后便消退。

Tony擦着脸；Stephen捂住嘴将注意力飘到了眼前的景象上来。Tony很有魅力，尽管他是在开玩笑，但说的话不无道理。如果Tony之前这么邀请他的话，他可能真去约会了。距离他上一次真正约会已经过去了很久了，甚至在他发生意外之前，大部分都是其他医生或护士陪他出席活动，然后回到公寓。

“不。我不找。没兴趣，Strange。倒不是说你会是个糟糕的约会对象。”

Stephen举起手阻止了Tony继续说下去。很容易就能发现Tony和他有些相似：厌倦了生活带来的失望，而且Stephen明白他们在过去的大约一年里都被生活折磨得快要被榨干（put through the ringer）了。

“好的，你是来拍照片的，所以那我们就这么办吧，然后你晚上剩余的时间就自由了。”

Stephen坐在那儿，等着Tony挪到自己边上来，但对方没这么干。Stephen了解了这个暗示，于是翻了个白眼走到了Tony身边，让他拍了照。整个“会面”有点令人失望，但是茶还不错，所以他也不会太介意的。

他们拍完照片之后，Tony清清楚楚将照片发给了Peter，Stephen从座位上站了起来，在他准备转身离开之际，Tony叹了口气，喊住他让他坐回去。

“也可能只是享受彼此片刻的陪伴吧。我大老远跑来这边才不到五分钟，事实上，我真该让你来找我的。”

Stephen礼貌地笑了笑，想着自己才不会去见Tony呢。有一些他需要保持的界限，不能越过的与复仇者之间的界限。

他等着Tony继续说下去，但Tony却看着他，陷入了沉思。某种程度上，这变成了一场Peter希望Tony继续的尴尬的相亲。Peter想法设法达到了自己的目的，这然Stephen有点被逗乐了。

“有什么好笑的？”Tony问道。

“没什么，我只不过是在想等你回去之后，肯定会收到有关这次闹剧一般的约会的一百万个问题。老实说，Stark，你知道怎么跟人约会吗？”

“这不是约会。”

“真的？你确定吗？”

“相信我Strange，如果我们真的是在约会你就会知道的，我知道怎么跟人约会。”

Stephen觉得刺激这个男人真的太好玩了，于是得意地笑了起来。他们的交流如此令人满足，这让Stephen回想起了自己在成为一名法师之前的岁月。

“我敢打赌你不知道，而且你可能也会输掉这个赌注。”

Tony被他的刺激激怒了，似乎Stephen的这话越过了他的底线。有时候Stephen的玩笑确实开得有点过火，会让人误会。不过在那之后他就非常肯定Tony Stark对自己没什么兴趣。有点失落，不过也并没有多难让人接受。这又不是头一回了。

“有点太过了？”Stephen问着试图缓和一下气氛。

Tony向后靠了靠，片刻后终于笑了。

“我厌倦了玩文字游戏，心理战术。有时候一切都有点过头了。”

Stephen点了点头，无论Tony在心里想什么，都比刚才看起来要深沉。而此刻更重要的是，Peter试图让Tony和某人见面约会，只是Peter可能并未意识到Tony为什么会这样。Stephen也并不了解确切的原因，但很显然Tony被什么东西深深伤到了，Stephen怀疑那不是件容易补救的事情。他也经历过，停留在那里，将人们赶跑，对生活感到精疲力竭。

Stephen换了个话题，与Tony又聊了一会儿，没有再试图调戏他，也没再试图深入探讨什么太过情绪化的事情。大部分时间都是他在讲述自己的过去，并和Tony交换了些有关这座城市的信息。Tony慢慢开始展露工作之余的自己。他们谈到了各自年轻时做过的一些事情；一件比一件更疯狂。他们讲到了派对和人们的事情，但没什么特别重要的东西。最终，这个夜晚以他们都带着比之前好得多的精神告别而告终。

这对他们两人来说都是一次愉快的经历，但Stephen相当怀疑之后他们是否还能找到时间凑在一起。他们生活在不同的世界中，只是偶尔才有交集。不知何故，他觉得他们这样的相处方式感觉是正确的，至少他是那么认为的。


	3. 1-3

Stephen叹了口气，尽量将与Tony Stark的见面抛诸脑后。有什么事情让他觉得浑身难受，但他辨不清是什么。即使在他继续完成日常工作的时候，也还是会时常想起Tony的样子和他说话的方式。在他们闲聊的表象之下，有更深的情感在萌芽，令他有些担心对方。就像Peter一样，孩子是真正关心Tony的，而这或许是有原因的。

他心里有一部分想知道他是否将自己投射进去了一些。离开圣所，与另一个交谈是件好事；要找到一个懂他的人是如此困难。他有Wong，但后者在许多方便更为保守，他的责任感令他多了局限，坚持着所谓的传统方式，尽管他从未阻止Stephen与更为自由的解释。Stephen与他的关系中仍存在些许师生的感觉，即使Stephen现在比以前强大得多了，Wong还是能看到比他更多的东西，所以Stephen对这位陪伴自己的法师心存欣赏，但Tony却是一种令人耳目一新的不同存在。

但是他的骄傲令他无法伸手求援。Stephen需要继续专注于自己的工作，他不想忽视这一点。然而，大约一周半之后，当Tony打电话给他，铃声响了两下之后，他便急切地接了起来。就是那时他意识到自己比想象地更为关心对方。以及，他自私地想要寻求他们上次见面之后感受到的那种舒适安慰。

“嘿？”Stephen说。

“嘿。所以，你想让我和你赌一把吗？”Tony在停顿之后开口说道。

有那么一会儿他没反应过来Tony所指的是什么，但之后他想起了他们见面之初时他说的有关约会的玩笑。

“你真的不需要非得那么做。”Stephen轻声回答。

“所以这是拒绝了？那时你给我了模糊的暗示，现在呢？我觉得这是个有趣的挑战：试图给Stephen Strange留下深刻印象。”

他的声音很低，但既无生气也无失望；所有的只是他们之前见面是那种熟悉的戏谑。

“没有模糊的暗示。只是我们都很忙，对吧？”

“如果你真的想，我可以去你那儿。”

不顾自己心中觉得拒绝卷入才是更好的选择的判断，Stephen接受了。这很不错，尽管会让他觉得自己有点蠢，因为不知道怎么会变成了这样。他们在咖啡馆见面的那时候他真的不是想刺激Tony跟自己约会。然而这天当Stephen挂断电话之后，无法假装自己不为此开心，也无法假装没有期待这一天到来。他脑海中填满了满足的感觉，那种嗡嗡声似乎给了他更多的力量，帮他能重新集中精力阅读。

而当那天真正到来之际，Stephen尽力让自己保持了忙碌。他不断意识到自己做了许多非常规的事情以至于无法真正享受一个清晨，这种感觉很奇怪，因为他从未有这种感觉。对他而言时代已经变了。几乎就像是从卡玛泰姬走出来的那一刻就让他变成了一个全新的人，忘记了要如何处理社交的方方面面；卡玛泰姬与纽约圣所已经让他沉溺于孤独的追求太久了。

他忍不住想起了自己和Wong初次见面时的对话。或许金钱确实是他在发生事故之前与生活中大多数其他人之间的唯一联系了；现在他对这些事情已经彻悟了。诡异的是，Wong已经成了他的朋友，所以他也知道他还有希望。

想到这儿，Stephen失笑，差点没听到门铃声。他挥了挥手，然后Tony和他就几乎同时出现在了书房里。Tony对这次经历表示震惊，看上去有些反胃。因为Stephen不假思索地那么做了，而忘记了这种事情还得花点时间才能习惯。而显然在最初的震惊过去之后，对方对此并不太开心。

“呃，那个，对不起。”Stephen表示。

直到此时他才注意到Tony看起来穿得相当随意，鉴于对方曾经吹嘘过自己的约会实力，Stephen认为这是一个古怪的穿着选择。他肯定没见过对方穿成这样子，而且确实没有。当然了，Stephen自己也没穿得多讲究，但对方竟然穿着轻便的夹克和牛仔裤出现了才更古怪。

“我觉得下次我还是等你出门好。”

“下次？那么自信？”

Tony翻了个白眼作为回应，Stephen笑了起来。然后他的胸膛中浮起了那种紧绷的感觉，就和被喜欢的人逗乐的那种感觉如出一辙。

“是啊，我只要等一会儿等某人出来我们就能走了。”

Stephen望着Tony，后者环顾着圣所的这一片区域，虽然他已经见过门厅了，但这一片对他来说还是全新的。

Tony第一次来的时候就已经开玩笑说这里像是个闹鬼的豪宅，真的不知道这些走廊和门廊里头会有什么。尽管说得很幽默但这话并没错。有些事情在夜里就会发生变化。

“所以，你一个人住在这里？”Tony问道，显然是在打发时间。

“人来人往，但我是这间圣所永久的主人。坦率地说，我认为没有人会想要这份工作。”

“连另外那个人也不想要？他看着好像对事情都略知一二。”

Tony指的显然是Wong，Stephen微微一笑，“他比我更理智。”

“好吧，我们都不可能是完美的。”

“我觉得这一点他会同意你的。”

Stephen话音刚落Wong就走进了开放的房间，“很高兴你已经明白了这一点，Strange。Stark，很高兴能在个更令人愉快的坏境中见到你。”

Tony朝他的方向点了点头，Stephen很感激Wong能出现。后者并不知道为什么Stephen会和Tony见面，因为他们并不是那种朋友，但Wong明白这个更多是私人事务而非公事。Stephen一直很紧张会被问及此事，但Wong答应了替他暂时照看圣所。

在和Wong一起解决了一些其他的细碎事务后不久，Stephen和Tony便离开了。这次他们走出了大门，投入了城市的怀抱。就像大多数日子一样，这条街即使并不空荡，也相对安静许多。Tony停了片刻，望望Stephen。

“去哪儿？”Stephen终于问道。

“不远。等我们到了你就知道了。”

神神秘秘，但这样很聪明。Stephen好胜心的那一面让他记住了对方的吹嘘，用评判眼光看待Tony的行动。Stephen身上的某些事情永远不会改变，他仍然保持着自己热情去努力做到最好。即便是他知道总会有人能做得更好，但还是很难改掉这个习惯。

他们走在街上，穿过地铁站朝着华盛顿广场公园走去，Stephen环顾四周。有那么一瞬间，一切看似都很正常。然后他突然意识到一切都太过正常了——没有任何人来打扰Tony。Stephen觉得他应该引人注目的。他想象过Tony会被要求签名或者来张自拍的狂轰滥炸淹没，但没有人这么做。每个人都在忙着自己的事情，连看都没看他们一眼。即使是当他们躲进了一家显然是当地学生们最喜欢的小吃店，也还是没人注意到他们。柜台后面的人像对待其他人一样填好Tony和Stephen的点单，忙得都没空瞥他们一眼。

拿到点的东西之后他们回到公园，坐在长凳上，手里捧着炸豆丸子。他们看着一些老年人在不远处的桌子上下棋，Stephen惊讶地发觉自己感觉是如此好。一切都很轻松，尽管他以为可能会待在某个小酒馆里享受款待喝酒吃饭，但这样更令人满足。他感到年轻又自由——那些日子总是稍纵即逝。Tony咬了一口，笑了。

注：Falafels，炸豆丸子。来自中东的小吃所以也叫中东炸丸子据说是最好吃的中东食物了（没有评价权）。主材是鹰嘴豆之类的，沾上色拉和面包一起吃。

“有好些日子没吃了。你越往北走得越远，就越难吃到这么好吃的食物，还是不用坐飞机能吃到的那种。”Tony终于说道。

“我不太确定，或许在奥尔巴尼或布法罗有些好东西。”

“我没去到那么北。”他顿了顿，然后继续说，“嗯，我没去过那么远，也没停留过。”

Stephen又咬了一口，尽量避免将酱汁滴在衣服上，然后明白为什么Tony穿得那么随便了。Stephen看起来像一个教授，而Tony看起来像是个你通常能见到的爱吃快餐的普通纽约人。事情开始变得更有趣了，Stephen不禁微笑起来。

“那儿有些不错的地方。”Stephen心不在焉地说道，想起了那些他和Christine赶去参加会议或是出门玩两天的日子。

他们的谈话暂时停了下来。有人群来来往往，一阵喧闹，显然是结束了学校的某个活动或是什么事情之后出来的人群。Stephen有时会羡慕这些人，一切看起来简单多了。没有人朝Tony或是Stephen看，显然都在全神贯注于各自的谈话之中。Stephen和Tony有在另一个不同的平行宇宙中进行另一个不同的谈话，他并没有忘记，在另一个地方，情况完全不同。然而，这些日子以来他第一次在这个世界里感到了满足。

“对你来说还不够好？”Tony问道，指了指他们所在的地方。

他的语气是好奇的，Stephen惊讶地看着他。

“不，事实上其实挺完美的。对不起，我刚在想别的。我已经有些日子没约会了。”Stephen不自在地坦白道，笑了笑掩饰自己的尴尬，“当你要保护地球免受神秘威胁的时候，没有时间。”

“你有时间。你只是不想。”

在Tony继续说下去之前，Stephen叹了口气回应。

“我知道，因为我也一样。我真的不知道为什么没有兴趣，但是不想那么做也没关系——将你自己隔离在那儿。”

Tony的声音满是悲伤；当Stephen想起来了对方过去几年中遇到的那些让他失望的人时，也感受到了同样的悲伤，那并非仅仅来自浪漫关系。

“我在这儿，不是吗？”Stephen轻声问道。

Tony朝Stephen转过头来笑了。灿烂的笑容几乎让Stephen喘不过气来。他感觉心跳加速，斗篷有些太紧了——此时正又像围巾一样缠在他脖子上。

“是的，你在这儿。虽然，我很确定是为了免费午餐。”

“被你发现了。”Stephen玩笑着回答。

“我就知道。”

晚上剩余的时光，他们继续絮絮叨叨谈笑风生，没有说什么深奥的东西。彼此之间都有一种轻松的感觉，就好像他们是老友，叙着旧消磨时间。之前的你来我往似乎在公园里愈演愈烈了。两人甚至没有注意到他们在那儿待了多久。天色渐暗，空气愈加凛冽，但他没都没有打算走。

如果这是Stephen人生的其他阶段，他会觉得无聊然后建议去个更有趣的地方，最有可能是酒吧或是回他家。但现在，他已不同。总之他认识Tony的时间并不长，后者也已经看起来同他他们相遇的第一次不一样了。

直到公园里的人们开始渐渐走光，他们才决定今晚到此为止。Stephen、Tony和斗篷走回圣所，一路慢慢听着Stephen讲述自从他从读本科来到纽约这座城市之后这里发生的变化。回忆起那个自内布拉斯加州小农场的男孩很有趣。他们沿着街道两边一排排的商店走了很久。而作为回报，Tony取笑着他怀旧的情绪，显然这个人更热爱未来。

最终，他们在圣所门前停了下来，带着满足的神情望着彼此。Stephen陶醉在那天晚上一切美好的感觉之中，而看来Tony也有同感。就在那时他决定报复一下Tony，因为对方让他有了这样的感觉。只是，他收到的回应出乎意料。

“等一下，你在干嘛？”

“显然，倾身吻你。这不是约会结束应该有的进展？你证明我错了，Tony。你确实知道怎么约会，虽然你从没指定赌约的奖励。我觉得这个最合适。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，但移开了目光。

“如果我告诉你我只是想证明你错了，你会相信我吗？不会吧？”

Stephen靠得更近了一些，给Tony留了一丝退出的机会，如果需要的话。然后Tony允许了他继续前进，直到他们的唇相遇，然后分开。Stephen尝到了Tony的味道，混合了他们的晚餐中浓烈的配料的滋味，而他还想要更多。感觉仿佛像是回到了他过去经常那么做的时候。所有当天与本周早些时候有过的忧郁与担忧消失殆尽。

就在那儿。这是一段令人惊讶的旅程，直至这个时刻。当他们分开的时候，Tony自得地望了Stephen一眼，明白自己给了Stephen怎样的感觉。

“现在找你的监护人去吧。我安然无恙地把你带回来啦。”Tony戏弄道。

在另一个时间，在另一个地点，他会请Tony进来。但他觉得这个夜晚就到这里才是最好的。关门之前，他向Tony说了晚安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：最初戳到我的地方，这一次为了证明自己会约会的约会。  
一切责任之下，一场普普通通没什么特别的约会，才是最特别的。  
谁会没有久违的如释重负的感觉呢，在彼此身边就是有这样的感觉。  
到了人生的这个阶段，平淡是真的感觉。


	4. 谈话  2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：作者把警告写末尾了，我觉得还是提到前面吧，这篇里Pepper应该是在IW之后去世了；Tony受到了很大影响。  
作者笔记：结尾注释有警告。

Stephen踏进圣所之中，就看到Wong站在那儿，双臂交叉，在门厅里等着自己，看起来没有平时那么高兴。

“是的，我知道。对不起，我没打电话说一说，但我没有你的号码。”

“没给你电话是有理由的。下次注意点时间。”Wong抱怨道。

Wong没问他去了哪儿或者干了什么，也没对Stephen进门时脸上显而易见的傻笑发表任何评论。相反地他只是离开了回到卡玛泰姬去，显然已经等得精疲力尽。Stephen感到有点内疚，这再次提醒了他不约会的理由。一部分要怪Tony因为Stephen不想的；一部分是因为他之前没机会。但事实上他也没去创造机会，所以Tony也完全没错。对他而言，这就是生活大部分时候该有的样子。

他环顾四周，叹了口气，自从香港大战以来他头一回意识到为了这件事自己已经放弃了许多。这令人满足，远比他经历过的所有关系都要令人满意，但有时候这也很费力。如今，新鲜感在渐渐消失，日复一日接受新信息的磨砺都让他感觉身处某事之中，就像在医学院那时一样。总有一天一切都会变得轻车熟路，但现在他知道自己仍然有更多的工作要做。

最后Stephen决定先上床睡觉，明天早上再来处理。

不过到了次日一早，Stephen发觉自己的大部分想法与前一天晚上相比无甚改变——这或许不在他意料之中。然而当Tony给他发短信，说祝他度过愉快的一天的时候，Stephen感觉腹部涌起了一股暖流，似乎直通到了他的脸；这让他整个上午与下午都感觉温暖，精神愉悦。这种小小的事情就能让他感觉更好，真是有趣。

随后就什么都没有了，他有点失望。他再次回想了昨晚发生的事情，Tony的感觉似乎和他的一样。对方来约会的动机模糊不清，行为令人困惑，不愿表现出任何太真实的东西。有那么一瞬间，Stephen怀疑Tony是像许多其他人一样，都对他的自我封闭的倾向感到厌恶。

有时候Stephen会希望回到从前的自己。如果他新发现有这么一个开关的话，恐怕就会被诱惑着将开关扳回到关闭的位置。

又等了些时候，他发了一条消息。然后还是什么都没有。于是他继续前进。努力度过每一个小时、每一天。然而他感觉脑后有一种混乱引发的低沉紧张的轰鸣声，慢慢让他头痛起来。

那天结束的时候，Wong顺道来拜访了他。Stephen很累，只想上床睡觉。然后他发觉自己站在一个他们并不常用的房间里，凝视着一个空碗。镌刻在上面的鬼画符现在对他而言就跟书中的梵文一样熟悉——他生活中的常规。

“这个应该能告诉我们他在做什么。”Wong一边说一边在陶器宽敞的口子上方挥动着手。

“我们还要让他这样下去多久？”他们看着图像出现，Stephen问道。

“只要他没有造成大范围的破坏。”

“现在阻止梦魇难道不比让他继续肆虐伤害受害者更好？”

“是的，不会。他想要对抗，Strange。他想引诱我们进入他的领域，在那里我们就得受限于他的规则。”

“但你认为我还没准备好。”

Wong直视着他，眼中充满了恐惧。那一刻，Stephen知道，尽管自己进步了许多，强大了许多，Wong还是在担心他的安全。

“你准备好了，但是——”Wong迟疑了，显然不想向Stephen透露一些细节。

“什么？”Stephen担心地问道。

“那里面的事情都不一样。你的魔法已经准备好了，但它会从情感上改变你。已经有许多人去了回来之后发生了无法挽回的变化，难以再继续工作了。”

Stephen没有问Wong是怎么知道的，他的第一手经验告诉了他。Wong眼中的恐惧那么深重，仅仅通过只言片语或是间接描述是无法懂得的。这可能也是他一直犹豫着不确定是否要和梦魇直接战斗的原因。他听说了一些故事，但没有亲身体验过。作为一个如此可怕的实体，梦魇已经蛰伏了很久。

“没必要再拖延。”

“Stephen，现在还不行。除非事态升级，否则不行。”

Wong转身离开了碗那里，影像消失了。他朝门口走去，可能不是要离开而是像往常一样前往图书馆。他们会拿出书来，讨论，解释，谈论与工作或是生活有关的一般的事情。但是这一次Wong犹豫了。他在门口停了下来，显然有什么在困扰着他，否则他已经继续说下去了；有别的什么事情。

“我希望昨天发生的事情与复仇者联盟无关。你似乎有所隐瞒。”

“相信我，与复仇者无关。”

Wong没有继续强迫他。Stephen再一次被提醒了他们之间的界限仍然存在，而且他明白这是有充分的理由的。围绕卡玛泰姬的谣言不绝于耳，Wong似乎是二十多年前被抓捕的少数几名法师中坚力量之一。所有其他人不是离开了就是被杀了。Stephen起初听闻这个消息的时候大吃一惊，但现在他明白了。

他们继续了几乎每晚一次的谈话，Stephen觉得紧张感离他而去。Wong走的时候，他觉得自己准备好睡了。他的精神与情感都经历了许多，陷入了深深地思考，思考自己需要做什么，以及他该如何为下一次挑战做准备。Stephen知道还会有更多，永远会有更多的。

在Wong离开时候他还是忍不住花了一点时间思考这件事情。仿佛像是一个谜团在召唤他，让他的思绪在私人生活中飘了很远。等他爬上楼梯的时候才想起要查看手机。令人惊讶的是，他发现自己错过了Tony的电话。他回拨过去，心跳稍稍加快了一些。

Stephen在听到Friday接通Tony电话的时候笑了出来，因为他并没收到大多数人会收到的那种正常的“嘿”或“你好”作为问候。

“你知道那天晚上的吻不是我们的赌注。”

“那你应该事先弄清楚条款。”

这话让Tony呼了一口气，有些不敢置信地笑了起来，让Stephen也露出了笑容。

“你想来这里吗？”

“唔，想要了？是啊。可以吗？不。”

“好吧你挑一件你想做的，我会过来的。”

“这是Stark先生打来的激情热线吗？”

注：booty call，booty是屁股，所以差不多是约炮电话了。

然后Tony沉默了片刻，Stephen有些担心，他是不是错过了什么信息？Tony的声音几乎在他脑海中咕噜咕噜响着。前一天晚上的调情似乎又回来了，但Tony往往比其他人更难弄懂。

“如果是呢？”

这就是让Stephen打开传送门所需要听到的全部了。

随着火花越来越多，Tony被他吓了一跳——把正在喝的东西洒了一地。他的电话还没挂断，正因为Stephen突然中断而咒骂了一声。Stephen能听到背景里响起的警报声，然后意识到自己飞快的判断是怎样意外演变成了一场比他本意能造成的更大的混乱。他觉得这是可爱或者聪明的，值得炫耀；但Friday，其他的AI，还有Tony本人似乎并没被逗乐。

“伙计你可以提前警告一声。谁知道我正在干什么呢。”Tony挂上电话，说。

他走进来的时候Tony花了一分钟才反应过来，显然还是没习惯传送门，尽管他之前和Stephen一起用过了。对于一个沉迷科技的人来说，他似乎被魔法吓了一跳。一定程度上Stephen可以理解，但他已经习惯了在这一点上超越现实的界限，这已经成了他的第二天性了，没什么好猜的。

“我非常怀疑你可能是在浴室里或者在卧室里赤身裸体。”

“谁知道呢。”Tony责备道。

传送门关上的时候Tony轻轻摇了摇头，脸上掠过一丝奇怪的表情，但也有一丝厌恶。更多了解彼此会是有趣的经历，Stephen想知道他们是否最终会像与其他人的关系一般以崩溃告终。大多数时候他是个实践者而非空谈者。他有一种感觉，Tony和自己一样，尽管知道最终或许会适得其反。但与此同时，Stephen觉得自己可以在这方面下点功夫，他确实想要拉近一点与他人的距离不那么隔绝开去。

“所以，你打电话给我是为了约炮？”

Tony摇了摇头，开怀地笑起来，“真的吗？我们现在要这么干吗？——也许我是来谈谈我们打的赌的。”

“我们打的赌。当然了。我们可以假装你是因为那个才来的。”

Stephen的声音低了下去，这通常会令与他在一起的伴侣随着声音几乎融化。他深知如何使用自己的嗓音。然而令人惊讶的是，这对Tony没什么影响。

“那天我们度过了愉快的一晚，直到你不得不回家。我有那么一点难过你没邀请我进去吃个甜心啥的。看起来那些过时的乡下礼仪应被淘汰了。”

“我这辈子住在这儿的时间比在乡下多。”

“打动我了（Touché）。”

“所以你一定要等到这么晚才回信息吗？Stephen问。

Tony望着他，显然在思索该如何回答这个问题。

“为什么？让你失望了？”Tony叹了口气然后继续说道，“我晚上工作效率最高，思路会比较清晰，比较容易理清头绪。平静。”

这是让Stephen感激的，彼此间有那么些许坦诚相待的小小时刻。他们围绕着诸多话题回旋、戏弄、开着玩笑，但有几回谈话变得愈加真诚，那是种很棒的感觉。Stephen心里一部分明白，这只是他们契合的开端，这也并不意味着他们就不能为某些更坚固的东西打下基础。

Stephen向Tony展示了书房。他们之前也进来过，但这一次没有拘泥于任何形式。他们就那么一屁股坐在座位上，就像这儿是大学的公共休息室似的。而今晚不会有其他人进出。对他们而言保有这样的安静是件幸事。

“你不应该因为我没及时回复就放弃。”Tony警告说，“而且是你错过了我的电话。”

“我在忙。”

“忙什么？”

Stephen叹了口气，衡量着与Tony说这件事情是不是值得。并不是说这会扰乱他们的计划，或者说Tony会干涉他们，但是Tony会试着去理解发生在那儿的事情。古一说得对，有些事情会让人们因为恐惧而奔跑。即便是现在，Stephen也很清楚外面有更多比Dormammu或Thanos可怕得多的东西。虽然Tony可能已经与他一起面对过Thanos了，梦魇却实属另一个可怕的类型。Stephen知道某天在自己与Maximoff聊过之后，Tony已经对此有了一点认知，因为红女巫的力量可能是最类似于梦魇的一种：混沌，不可预测的超现实。尽管那些超出了女巫的能力范围，可某种程度而言，梦魇的现实可能会永无止境。

违背了自己更好的直觉，Stephen将事情告诉了Tony，而且后者的优点就在于会设法将自己的情绪隐藏起来。然后，当Stephen继续扩展详细描述之后，他似乎有些局促。

两人一阵沉默，Stephen停了下来，意识到自己走得太远了。他对刚才还在和自己调情的客人道了歉，此时对方看起来相当不舒服，Stephen觉得是因为自己倾向于对这种事情事无巨细地描述的缘故，所以总是吓到别人，但和熟悉的人在一起，他已经习惯这么做了。

“嗯，这听起来很可怕。”Tony最后回应说。

“如果你不知道该期待什么。”

Tony难以置信地看着他，Stephen觉得或许自己也正因为理智而淡漠了自己的期待。每当遇到未知的事情，然后过上一段时间，就会变得模糊不清，不知何时，就没有他刚开始的时候觉得那么可怕了。

“我相信你会应付得很好。我见过你怎么做。”

Stephen散漫地朝Tony笑了笑。通常他很少听到别人的赞扬；不过听到了还是很好的。他也知道，大多数人，哪怕一个法师花很久也是达不到他现在所处的水平的。

“你本人也令人相当印象深刻。”

“我知道。”Tony从善如流。

“所以我们的赌约怎么样？”Stephen说着，希望将之前的话题带来的情绪从房间里清除出去。

Tony又俏皮地朝他笑了笑，仿佛这事一直在他计划之中，比Stephen发现的时间还要久。有那么一瞬间Stephen不确定Peter是不是真的有打这么一个赌，但他知道Tony可以随心所欲选择任何人，只是Stephen比大多数人要难对付。而如果某人已经了解Stephen的性格的话，为什么还要选他呢？

而且Tony没说出想要的奖励。这让Stephen脑海中充满了各种可能性。当然了，不会是太下流的事情，Tony不会利用自己的力量强迫别人；Stephen知道这个人是个内心是最善良的人。

“所以呢？是什么？”

“我要留待后用。”

“你不能。”

“我赢了，你输了，没谈条件的余地。”

“好吧。所以你真是为了吃点‘甜品’来的哈。”

“不，我只是为了阻止自己做噩梦才来的。夜里这个点很难找到别人聊聊，我想如果有人还没睡的话，那一定是你了。”

Stephen听到他这么说的时候觉得自己有点儿傻。他的思绪可能掉进了阴沟，但Tony确实花了时间来。Stephen从没预料到事情会发展成这样，如此缓慢而不确定。即使到了现在，Stephen仍然倾向于以最快的速度前进，这样如果遇到麻烦也是意料之中的。他以为Tony会用同样的速度前进。

“啊。好吧。我没有咒语能解决那个。”Stephen开玩笑道。

“没想到还有你没有的。”

“噢。”

Stephen不知道接下来要说什么。Tony来说说话，打发时间。他已经很久没有做过这种事情了。甚至可能已经过去了几十年；他对这种事情的记忆相当模糊，就仿佛已经忘记了如何谈论正常的事情。与Wong一起通常都只是谈论工作，或偶尔回忆起他们的过去，仅此而已。

Tony望着他，表情与Stephen自己疲惫不堪的表情如出一辙，Stephen只能等待。等待总是艰难的，但他不能够强迫对方开口，如果没什么话题要说。而此刻Stephen自己没有太多可讲的，显然谈论梦魇不合适；他不想再进一步吓到来访的客人的了。

“我喜欢你的地方在于，Stephen，就是你从不会用悲伤怜悯的眼神看着我。令人耳目一新。”Tony说。

Stephen保持了沉默，知道接下来还会有更多。但听说别人都用怜悯的眼光看待Tony这一点让他出乎意料，因为Tony并不是个需要怜悯的人。不过可能有些他不知道的事情，因为从前他们并不亲近。

果然，接下来听到的重磅炸弹让他对事情有了新的认识。

“每天我醒来，都要面对其他的复仇者们，我知道他们在想失去Pepper后我该有多痛苦。就好像没有他们提醒我，我就感觉不够痛苦似的。”

这一刻简直难以下咽。要保持不要在脸上流露出自己的想法也是项艰巨的任务。不过，Stephen已经经过了许多年的训练，习惯了家庭的变故，所以这也并非不可能。他保持着中立与沉默，知道没有别的更能让人接受与想要的反应了。而很显然Tony想将这件事情直抒胸臆，一吐为快，所以Stephen就只听着就好。Stephen看的出来，Tony想要的并不是一个靠着哭的肩膀，而只是想将那发泄出来。

从某些方面来看，那是另外一个有关他人的失去的故事。随着年龄增长，这种感觉对他而言已再熟悉不过了。

“当我和你在一起的时候，可以忘掉一点。你知道吗？这让我感觉有点内疚，”Tony继续，在彼此之间挥了挥手，“但有时我需要休息一下，好让自己能不要在每个醒着的瞬间都感觉那么可怕。”

Stephen慢慢地点点头，表示他懂Tony的缘故，即便不了解整个故事的来龙去脉。报纸上总是会有将Tony Stark与Pepper Potts捆绑在一起的文章，但在Stephen动身前往尼泊尔去之前都没有什么确认证实的消息。当Pepper与其他人一样去世了的时候，他知道Tony有那种感觉，但不知道她对Tony到底有多重要。Stephen一直在忙着收拾其他事情，而由于这是他第一次亲口听Tony谈到这件事，所以内心有些不安，因为他缺乏信息。

片刻之后，Stephen不知道该说些什么比较好，但还是决定最好的办法就是说出真实想法。

“那么，我的大门会为你敞开。我不会期待你的回报，对我而言你的友谊便已足够了。”

内心深处，他畏缩了。因为那确实透露了他比这想要的还要多一些。这不代表Tony什么都不明白。Tony点点头作为回应，Stephen感觉好些了。

Tony从座位上站了起来，忧伤地笑了笑，然后走到Stephen跟前，弯下了腰——出乎Stephen的意料，对方吻了他的额头。并没有什么特别的，但这个姿态令人动容。甚至这既是Tony在安慰他自己，也是在鼓励Stephen。

他们似乎全然陶醉于这些真情流露时刻的一举一动之中，间杂着戏谑与挑逗，这令Stephen有了兴趣。这些Tony多给予了一些的时刻，将Stephen拽得更深了。他可以接受——这是Tony唯一能给他的东西。对他而言已变成了珍贵的存在。

“我想是时候回去了。对不起，如果我暗示了更多的话。但我累了，我想你明白。”Tony说着拍了拍他的肩。

Stephen明白。然后在给Tony做出传送门之前说了再见。他们的谈话还有许多内容需要消化，尽管这之前Stephen已经很累了，但他知道有些时候人就是会睡不着的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：提及剧情需要的人物角色死亡。  
译者笔记：再次抱歉没有放在本文开头警告，是因为觉得在这里揭开，回想起来就多少能明白之前托尼的隐忍，不想要开始什么恋情的感觉。他需要走出来。好像隐隐约约为开头的结果留下了伏笔？  
而奇奇，本文中本来就有自我封闭的倾向。可以说他们是彼此的出口了。  
但是这已经是莫大的慰藉。也许是不是爱情并没有……那么重要？  
（但发生的逃不了。）


	5. 2-2

.oOo.

他和Wong一起坐在了那个房间里，似乎和往常一样迷失了方向。Stpehen不确定Wong在想什么，但他一直在思考三十分钟前两人有关梦魇的讨论。Wong告诉了他如果梦魇无法从Stpehen身上得到想要的东西，就会转而去追杀他写他关心在乎的人。Stephen开始担心Christine和Tony；不过他知道Wong是能保护自己的，另外两个人就需要保持警惕了。但与此同时，他知道自己无法像对付其他威胁一样轻易地阻止梦魇。梦魇只要进入人的大脑就会获取到信息，可以将他禁锢在一个永远无法逃脱的地方——即便是Tony的装甲也会无济于事的地方——折磨他们：那就是人自己的心灵之中。Christine的情况可能要更糟，尽管她是Stephen认识的最聪明的人之一了。

要他忘掉脑海中这些画面很难，他绞尽脑汁试图寻找任何他能用来改变这个的咒语，想把那些画面放到合适的地方去。然而，他想不出任何东西。

“你有在乎的人吗？” Stephen平静地问道。

Wong似乎对这个问题感到惊讶。这是个模糊而开放的问题，Stephen猜测Wong当然有了，大多数人都会有，尽管他们并未怎么提及过此事。

“如果我没有，就不会在这里了。”

Stephen没想到会得到这个答案，然后意识到了Wong以为自己是在问他是否在乎自己；这让他感觉有些尴尬。

“不，我的意思是，在卡玛泰姬之外。在那里的每一天，我发现似乎所有学徒都不太关心外面的世界。我是说，我们并不算特别的朋友，但似乎每个人都一直都在。”

Wong给了他一个古怪的表情，然后回答。

“Stephen，我不觉得你有关注过自身之外的东西。我们都有朋友，但你更关注的总是书本，而非真正实际的互动。不过回想起来，我认为这就是她选择你的原因之一。”

“她”指的是谁不需要说明。Wong会提到的“她”也只有一个。如同Stephen和Mordo一样，她似乎也没有其他人可以依靠，而Mordo曾是她交流最频繁的人。他们三个何其相似。而这让Stephen愈发有了更深刻和牢固的印象，乃至他从未考虑过其他学徒是如何。

Wong叹了口气然后继续说：“作为一个如此聪明的人而言，在涉及到看人时，你真的缺乏观察力。”

“你要怎么保护他们的安全？” Stephen打断了他。

Wong微微歪了歪头，表情变得比平日里都要严肃；他的目光转向墙上的画。有那么一会儿，Stephen屏住了呼吸，想到了最坏的情况。不过，当Wong翻了个白眼的时候他就松了一口气。

“你要怎么保证不出车祸？”

如果可以这么说的话，这是个卑鄙的打击，但Stephen明白他的意思。Wong刺激了一下他之后，表情便柔了下去，变成了一种同情。

“没有任何可以保证。坦率地说我们仍然能够活着就很幸运。你唯一能做的就是继续前进，保持一定的距离。”

这不完全是他想听到的，但是自有道理。

“好吧。”

Wong仔细端详着Stephen的表情，显然是在观察他的反应，两人都沉默了半晌。他们经常这样做，也依然在试图思考如何能将彼此的友谊与职责相结合。

“不要隔绝封闭自己，Stephen。这么做是不对的。”

“是你的经验之谈吗。”Stephen犹豫着，补充了一句。

“这是我观察之后的结论。”

谈话就到此结束了。Stephen从中得到了自己觉得有用的东西：私事与职业之间的平衡。然而，他的整个生命都是建立在他全身心投入的工作之上的，因此要达到平衡并不容易。他将不得不经历一条曲线，而Wong似乎也很清楚这个通过观察得来的结论。

Wong离开的时候Stephen还在思考着自己要如何继续与Tony好好相处下去。与Christine相处更容易，因为他们很少见面交谈。她在医院忙得不可开交，并且可能还在提防他。他们试着重建友谊，但在经历了数次不同的事件、Christine成了他在遇到麻烦才去找的人之后，她开始不想了解那些魔法的事情。虽然他们仍然可以讨论医学上的东西。有一次他们甚至设法一起友好兴奋地喝了一杯，没有谈到任何过去的潜在问题。那是个最棒的夜晚，他只希望未来还能有这样的聊天。

而事关Tony会更难。Stephen不想让他处于危险之中，也不想封锁斩断他们之间已经拥有的东西。这会变得更加棘手。尽管如此，他还是会努力尝试，而这才是最重要的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：想要保护自己关心在乎的，所爱的人，对于至尊法师而言，永远不是一件容易的事情。  
或许古一选择奇奇来继续这项事业确实考虑到了他冷清理智的一面，但我相信也是内心无法改变的悲悯柔软，并非只为自己的天性决定了他能够走下去。  
本章过渡，事情还在继续……接下来就是开篇发生的之前的事情了……


	6. Chapter 6

.oOo.

自从那天晚上向Stephen坦白了自己喜欢与他在一起度过之后，Tony便来访得越来越频繁，Stephen甚至还成功去拜访了Tony几次。Tony确实用了一段时间才真正消除了彼此之间的一些隔阂。尽管Stephen一直觉得自己与人隔绝，最后他还是意识到，可能与对方相比自己算得上一本敞开的书了。不知何故，在过去几年中，Stephen成功与许多事情和解了，即使他没说出自己的全部历史，但如何有人问起，他会毫不犹豫说出来。Tony则还是在与超越了自我的事情挣扎。所以Stephen并不会试图推动或刺激对方，而是等待着，因为他知道总有一天那会来的。

然后那是一个晚上，Tony从传送门进来，两人照常走着去书房。但当他们经过那里的时候，Tony用手拽住了Stephen的袖子。他的眼神在有色的镜片之后，告诉了Stephen他需要了解的一切。那天晚上不会是在书房。而是一个更古怪而隐秘的地方。Stephen唯一知道的就是圣所里的一个房间；他自己的房间。他感觉自己的反应是脸有些红，不知道Tony身上有什么变了。

“做噩梦了？”尽管喉头紧绷，Stephen还是努力问了出来。

“差不多吧。”

Stephen一言不发地领着对方朝三楼走廊尽头的路走着。他打开门，走进一个房间。他的房间里就只有一张带着顶的四柱床和一张带椅子的梳妆台。过于简朴，远不及其他房间精致。几乎缺少每天所需的东西，也是几乎唯一一间没有放书的房间。Stephen把屋子收拾得干干净净，以保持头脑清明。这真的只是一个仅供睡眠的房间。

“这让我想起了我的祖母。”Tony在仔细观察了一番之后终于说道。

“它有它的魅力。”

Tony点点头作为回应，然后走到梳妆台边，将手放在Stephen的笔记本电脑上，这也是整个屋里唯一有点现代的东西。他从口袋里掏出手机，插上了柜边的充电线。

“你想喝点什么吗？”Stephen问道。

Tony似乎比平日更紧张，他垂着的脑袋与肩膀都诉说着这一点。他看着Stephen，头微微歪向一边。

“不，我没事。”

小小的微笑令Stephen打消了疑惑，Tony张唇叹了口气，放松了身体。

“我真不敢相信你之前竟然没建议我们这么干。”Tony说着，转身朝着Stephen。

“我甚至现在也不确定我们是否应该这么做。” Stephen低声说。

他没有阻止Tony用手指划过自己衣服上层层叠叠的布料，从上到下，在将手放在扇形的地方解开之前，动了动。

“我们可以停。”Tony呢喃着。

Stephen的思绪已经预置领先了三步，而最次选项才是停下他们正在做的事情。如果Tony不反对的话，他凭什么要反对？他一直在想着这个时刻，在好几次独处的时候就幻想过了。Tony很有吸引力，而通过他们努力相互了解，这变得更有吸引力了；而且已经很久没有人碰过他了；除非Tony希望他停下，否则他不会停下的。

他们靠得越来越近，直到他的脸颊贴着Tony的脸颊，他们微微分开而立，Stephen闭上了眼睛。今晚他只需要感受而不需要思考。他终于让思维停摆了一次。

他们开始的时候Tony并未说太多；只在必要的时候才说话。这并不意味着他保持了沉默或是安静，因为Stephen完全知道要如何玩弄他。对Stephen而言没什么能比听到伴侣放松下来的声音更好的了；对Tony而言也不例外。

唯一让他停顿了一下的时刻是Tony承认自己已经很久没有和一个男人一起了，而尽管Stephen并未用言语向他做任何保证，还是用手势控制着彼此前进的节奏用行动让Tony感觉更为放松。有那么一些时刻，他们停下来欣赏彼此，感受着彼此温暖的身体，紧贴在自己的身上。

Tony花了一些时间追索着Stephen在人生旅程中留在身上的伤疤，而Stephen避开了Tony的伤痕。尽管Tony没有提过，但Stephen看到了Tony心脏那里，与自己可匹敌的伤痕。很显然，他们两人的一生都不止一次地站在死亡的门口，他们的历史似乎以一种古怪的、令人意想不到的方式相互对比与辉映。

而那天晚上对他而言最大的惊喜是Tony没有立刻回家。对方来的时候很紧张，Stephen不确定他是想找自己信任的人解燃眉之急，抑或是还想要更多。他觉得彼此好像跨过了一座非常重要的桥梁。即便已经花了相当久的时间才走到了这一步，但这是个重要的步骤，他很开心。

而当他们靠着彼此躺在一起，一言不发地呼吸着的时候，那感觉让人身心安慰。他有些担心Tony会从身边离开，因为Stephen自己很久之前就会这么做；然而，Tony似乎比Stephen更加确定自己的心。他们之间的给予与接受都比Stephen生命中其他的关系都更容易理解。

“那很不错。”过了一会儿Tony终于说。

Stephen躺在他身边，转过身来望着Tony；期初Tony没有看他，最后对方的视线与他的相遇。一丝淡淡的微笑浮现在他脸上，但显然他有别的事情在想着。

“我尽力。”Stephen开玩笑道。

“你可别太自信了？我是说了不错，可没说惊人（spectacular）。”

“好吧，你可真是一缕阳光。”

“这是你中西部风格的一面吗？”Tony戏弄他。

注：mid-western side showing。我猜是……热情狂野的部分？（不知道）。

Tony靠近Stephen，靠在他身上，抓住了他催着他躺下。很显然Tony想睡了。Stephen低头望着对方，然后凑近去梳了梳Tony的头发，仔细端详着男人的脸庞。即使休息的时候，他看上去也不那么轻松，或许是多年的忧虑与内心的动荡使然。如果Stephen不认识Tony的话，或许会觉得对方养尊处优；但他已然了解这个男人经受了太多。

他静静地叹了口气，然后躺回Tony身边，闭上眼睛睡了。

等他醒来的时候发现Tony不在，有一点点惊讶。他不知道对方去了哪里，但他想可能今天就这么过去了。然而，当Stephen在书房发现Tony正在研究自己的一篇文章的时候，还是很高兴的。

他靠在墙上看了一会儿，想要尽可能延长这一刻的享受。与另一个人一起醒来的感觉依然陌生，但就算他们没有一起醒来，有一个人在家里的感觉很好。这是第一次，Stephen乐观地觉得自己或许可以保持这样的状态。

直到Tony抬起头发现Stephen在看着的时候，他才停了下来。Tony站起来，Stephen微笑着将一只手搁在对方的前臂上，那样放松，就像他通常在亲密的人身边会做的那样。

“你是怎么搞懂这是正面还反面的？”Tony问道，他拿倒了书。

“我不知道你还懂梵文。”

“Friday懂一点。”

Stephen点点头，即便是有翻译，如果没有必要的背景知识，这也是很难令人理解的。

他走了过去，从Tony的手中拿走了书本，稍稍犹豫了一下，然后吻了对方。

“你也早安。”Tony在他们分开之后喃喃道。

Stephen朝着他微微笑着，这是一个相当美好的早晨。

Stephen牵着Tony，将他带到楼下的厨房，给他做早餐。Stephen会满足于那一瞬，不去思考未来会发生什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：下一章将更多战线故事开头时发生的事情。Tony也开始放松了警惕。♡  
译者笔记：诉说噩梦，托尼的一小步，就是一大步。  
他们两人的一生都不止一次地站在死亡的门口，他们的历史似乎以一种古怪的、令人意想不到的方式相互辉映。  
嘘，但是其中也另有玄机。


	7. 解决 3-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：所以，现在是第一节发生的事情之后哦。有没有嗅到一点点奇怪的气息？  
解密时间。

Stephen翻着Wong给他拿来的书，叹了口气。直到现在他还在对自己做的事感到尴尬。他应该牢牢闭嘴别告诉Tony自己那么爱他的。内心深处他知道对方还没有准备好；但他没想到Tony会以这种方式做出反应。他以为Tony会对此视而不见的。

真正让他烦恼的是，在他说出口的那一刻他多少也就失去了那一刻。当然这也是个有趣的进展，因为他已经很久没有感受到过如此强烈的反应了。通常情况下，他只会对一些重要的事情感到如此沮丧；于是现在他意识到了，当他说出那些话之后，这件事情对他而言到底有多重要。

Stephen坐在那里沉思着，方才发生的事情或许将是彼此关系的终结。然后他发觉有人在看着自己。他觉得或许是Tony想要弥补一下，但后者平时不会那么害羞。Tony只会走进屋子，一边宣布自己的到来一边说些什么或是问些什么。然而，此刻来人是沉默的。或许没有人，只是Stephen的大脑在开玩笑呢。

直到斗篷拽着他，Stephen才转过身来。他看见Mordo坐在桌子上，手里拿着他方才看的书翻着。Mordo脸上是若有所思的表情，Stephen退缩了一下。他不知道Mordo是怎么突破他的保护屏障的；他担心Mordo是从卡玛泰姬来的而非走的圣所的门。Stephen顿时担心起卡玛泰姬的人了，因为他知道Mordo依然在进行着复仇的计划，夺取魔法师们的魔法。而既然他都到了这里，或许可能的话，Stephen将不得不评估可能受到的损害。

“Mordo。”Stephen平静地说。

“哦，Stephen，看起来你扮演这个新角色扮演得很是惬意啊。”

“我有吗？”

Mordo静静放下书，站了起来，看着Stephen，就像他多年前第一次找到他的那时一样。他的表情平静而内敛。有什么堵在了Stephen的喉咙里，因为他知道整件事情都不太对劲。

“你住在这儿，好像你才是这里的主人一样，甚至还邀请了客人。Stark，对吧？我猜你们已经有了许多交集。”Mordo停顿一下，以制造戏剧性的效果，“虽然这又一次违反了规则。但这一次，你甚至把Wong这样的好人都牵扯进来了。”

“你要来拿走我的魔法吗？”

“是的。”他坦率地说。

Stephen绞尽脑汁思考着到底发生了什么。Mordo没有立刻采取任何行动，并且令人惊讶的是，这个人之前一直都是个行动派，大多数时候战斗与奔跑才是他的座右铭。而这个站在Stephen面前的人不一样。突然，他感觉一阵颤栗沿着脊椎扩散了开来；直觉告诉Stephen，这面前展开的场景绝对有什么不对劲。

“Tony在哪里。”Stephen问道。

“他被照顾得很好。”

“什么意思？”

“你夺走了我的一切，所以我也要对你做一样的事情。”

Stephen感觉自己要跪倒在地，但他没有。他就站在那里，膝盖被牢牢锁住，双腿与双手都冻住了。恐惧笼罩着他，就像他是个孩子。他用了不到几分之一秒的时间就反应过来为什么这让他感觉像个孩子，意识到了为什么一切都充满了诡异。他闭上眼睛，吞咽了一下。

“但我并没有夺走Mordo的一切。我只是揭示了那些让人难以接受的真相而已。他明白，因为他痛恨的是我违背了规则，而不是因为我揭穿了谎言。”

Mordo疑惑地歪着头，这个动作和从前太像了，实际上有点太完美了。

“我在这里多久了！”Stephen吼道，声音在房间中激荡。

“你在圣所待了多久了！”

Mordo的声音质问着他，仿佛Stephen身后某处松开了一个螺丝，又或者对方突然口吃了。

“现身吧。一切都结束了。我要知道我在这里多久了。”

如果他在这里待得太久，可能就留永远回不去了。这就是Wong所说的这个领域的危险所在。曾有多个记录在案的事件表明，在梦中迷失的人最终只会走向凋零与死亡。不知道有多少人如此：他们的死亡往往被归咎于自然原因，那些无迹可寻的原因。但如果他死了，至少Wong会知道是什么原因。

即使他呼唤了梦魇先生，但魔鬼最初并没有照做。然后Stephen回忆起了要如何从它的藏身之处将其召唤出来。这是个简单的咒语，即便是级别很低的大师也能施咒，但他无法预测会施展何等威力。

圣所的墙壁融化了，只剩下了一个看起来像是某种存在的生物，但这种存在辐射出一股能量，令Stephen觉得汗毛直竖。他凝视着这些黑暗无边、死气沉沉的眼睛，召唤出魔法保护自己；虽然梦魇能够改变所处的环境创造出不存在的现实，但却无法阻止魔法。

“我在这里多久了！” Stephen问道。

魔鬼半晌没有理睬他，端详着他，直到它的马奔到他们身边。坐骑看起来很憔悴，像是Stephen小时候看过的幻想小说里的东西。

不知何故，Stephen冷静了下来。

这是一个好的迹象，说明对方的存在并未与自己产生联系。如果他的生命枯竭，他很确信梦魇会幸灾乐祸的。尽管这是他们初次见面，但Stephen直觉他们不是那种会玩什么把戏的人，除非走投无路。

“Stephen Strange，我们终于见面了。”

“是的，我没想到这天来得这么快。”

“我看到你监视我，希望阻止我的行动。”

Stephen点头作为回应。即便没有做梦，梦魇也很容易在他们睡着的时候潜入人的潜意识之中。

“但你被许多事情缠身，我很惊讶你会发现破绽。”

只是一个小小的错误，如果梦魇没有将Mordo纳入自己的计划，Stephen或许永远都不会发现了。如果它继续用Stephen自己与Tony之间那复杂的关系作为这个世界的焦点，Stephen很肯定自己会溺死其中，被自己的感情与未来所淹没。

他艰难地吞咽着，现在为止要消灭梦魇还需要很多时间。没有谈判的余地，放逐也只会是暂时的，就像这次一样，梦魇就是如此来到现任与前任的法师们身边的。Stephen明白这一点，他和Wong曾经讨论了许多次这些事情；除非那些讨论也是这个梦中世界的一部分。不过如果真的是那样的话也就没有意义了，如果那只是梦魇整个策略的一部分，为了让事情看起来更加生动逼真。

从这里起，更多的是对速度和力量的考验，看看谁会成功。而现在Stephen占了上风，终于赢得了这场对峙。

随后，就在Stephen的咒语完成的一瞬，他突然睁开了眼睛。他意识到自己躺在房间里，太阳透过窗帘照射进来。但被一个人影遮住了些许光线。Stephen转过头去，看到Wong正注视着窗外；而Tony就坐在他床边的椅子上。他缓缓坐起来，感觉浑身僵硬疼痛，他一定在那里待了很久了，不知道是从哪天、从什么时候起开始迷失的。

“Stephen。”Tony喘息道。

Tony捂住了自己的嘴，Wong转过了身来。一阵恐惧攫住了Stephen的心。有多少事情是真的？他真的和Tony上了床吗？那些对话真的是Wong和他进行的吗？他相当肯定现在已不是梦魇王国的一部分了，但他无法确定自己是何时陷入了那个现实，感觉如此不真实。

对他而言是真实的，对其他人而言则不是。

“我以为我们失去你了。我告诉过你不要去追梦魇，但我想你没听。”

Stephen感觉喉咙干涩，对Wong的责备无法反驳。那一刻他甚至不确定自己是否应该替自己辩护，因为有可能是出于某种意外他不小心召唤了梦魇。

“如果我那么做了，也不是故意的。”最后，Stephen用嘶哑的嗓音说道。

“你还好吗？”Tony问道，显然是在试图忽略Wong和Stephen之间的气氛。

“是啊。我会没事的。我想。”

然而，他不敢去看Tony的目光。对方强烈的眼神落在他身上，满是担忧，那种表情让他觉得内疚。于是他转而看着Wong；担忧慢慢消散，变成里理解与顺从。尽管Stephen想要个答案，但显然Wong也需要，而他们不能在Tony面前这么做。之后还可以讨论，但是整件事情的经历让两名法师惴惴不安。Stephen不能让Tony看见这样子。

“你知道吗，一开始我以为你生气了，因为某种原因躲着我。然后我打了电话给这个人，结果发现你晕倒在图书馆里。一开始我以为你死了。差点让我心脏病发作。”

“对不起。”

“怎么，居然没有关于重建心脏的讽刺吗？还是被我这么关心你惊讶到了？”

Stephen闭上眼睛片刻，整个脑海沉浸在情感混沌的阴霾之中。或许他应该显得更激动一点，但那就不是他了。他不知道该怎么做，至少目前还不知道。或许当事情开始变得更有意义之后，会简单一些。

“Stark。”最后Wong用警告的语气说道。

“好的，我明白了，我去给你弄点茶来。我猜。” 他抱怨道。

“我猜它已经走了。”Stephen听见门关上的声音，

Stephen点点头。他们都知道Wong说的是梦魇。

“目前来说是的。你知道我们永远无法真正摆脱梦魇。老实说，我也不是有意召唤它的。我希望你能明白。”

“我明白。”Wong向他保证。

他犹豫了一下，想和Wong谈谈发生的事情，但又害怕听到问题的答案。有一些事情他还不想透露给任何人，尤其是所有一切感觉都如此真实。就像是对他经历的一切做了未来现实的推演。那些都是最私密的东西。

“我们上一次见面的时候谈了些什么？” Stephen问道，认为从这里开始比较好。

“我们谈论了如何保护我们所爱的人。”

Wong淡然说道，可能是为了Stephen。梦魇已经消失的事实无疑对此有所帮助。此时此刻他不用担心自己关心的人会受到伤害了。与此同时，知道他们最后谈论的内容让Stephen感到痛苦，远比事情理应造成的痛苦还要多。他在梦里度过了好几周，这只是一场梦魇，虽然他其实只睡了几天，但却惊讶地发觉在里面活了那么久。

“Stephen，你可以以后再告诉我。我相信Stark很快就会回来了，你可能需要点时间来整理下思绪。”

“是吗？”他平静地问道。

Wong点点头，暂时结束了他们的谈话，然后溜了出去。Stephen明白这场严峻的考验着实也让Wong感到震惊。或许Wong觉得Stephen召唤出梦魇是为了保护自己所爱之人；尽管事实并非如此，但他知道再次讨论之前他们都需要一些时间。

Tony端着茶回来的时候，Stephen感觉如释重负。他非常怀疑Tony是否知道怎么用他喜欢的方式泡茶；但结果却还不错。还有更重要的事情，他很高兴还能有重来的机会，只是他希望两人之间能有个不同的结局。他的胸口还沉淀着那种未来将不得不重新体验所有这一切的痛苦的悲伤感觉，而他不知道自己是否要真的去重温那些，在同样精神紧张的“我们会，我们不会”之间来回。他知道Tony还在消化自己的悲伤，而Stephen不会像在另一种可能里一样去催促对方。

Tony把杯子递给他的时候朝着他温柔地笑了笑，作为回应，Stephen虚弱地微笑着，心脏依然一直在挣扎，甚至在醒过来之前就在如此挣扎了。

“我昏迷了多久？”最后Stephen啜了一口，问道。

“几天吧。三天，我想。我们没有立刻找到你，Wong告诉我发生了什么，但我知道你能挺过去的。”

但他的声音不是这么说的。显然在担心Stephen。Stephen很感动。

“你在这儿待了三天？”Stephen鼓起勇气大胆问道。

“差不多——两天吧。我真的以为那天晚上你生我的气了。”

“不，并没有。”

Tony笑了。现在他当然知道了。

“你应该休息一下，”他回答道。

现在的情况有些令人不安，所以Tony会想要离开。Stephen知道这只是个借口；他们都知道Stephen最不需要的就是休息了。于是当Tony起身的时候，Stephen没等他能走远便抓住了他的手腕。

“如果你可以，拜托留下。”

这话让Tony又坐了回去，小心翼翼地望着Stephen。或许是Stephen话语中那一丝恳求的意味让他有此反应。

“我在短短几天内经历了许多，我——我不知道要怎样继续下去。怎样继续和你在一起。”

说出来比压抑在胸中的感觉好多了，但脑海中挥之不去的画面与心中的感觉依然不是真的。

“等一下。倒带一秒。在短短几天里经历了许多？那里面发生了什么事情？我不敢说自己完全明白，但自从我遇到你之后就在经历一些奇奇怪怪的事情，所以试着解释一下。”

“Wong告诉我，我最后见到他与他谈话的时候，我问了他要如何保护自己在乎的人。”Stephen停顿了一下，感觉脸上升腾起了热度。“然后我就在梦魇的国度里继续了正常的生活。那是一个一切感觉无比真实但没有任何东西是真的的地方。感觉是真实的，但你并不是真的。我们之间……经历了一些起起落落。最后，以失败告终。”

“这是可能以失败告终。”

“是的，但我需要知道我们是否还要先再进一步？”

像这样如此快地暴露出自己柔软的地方，真是可笑。从前他穿着冷漠做成的盔甲，但现在却将感情赤裸裸地捧出。从某些方面来说，这比被留在珠穆朗玛峰上还要可怕。至少在那里，他还有能够用来下山的知识；而现在，球掌握在Tony的手中，他无能为力。

“我不会浪费自己的时间，Stephen。我已经到了人生的这个阶段，如果我对未来不感兴趣，就不会追求任何人。显然，我也不是在消遣你。希望这能回答你拐弯抹角的问题。”

Stephen觉得自己有点蠢有点尴尬，但不得不重写历史，哪怕那是段虚假的历史，还是他并不习惯的事情。即便他之前也有过这样的经历，梦魇时间的记忆仍然会延续。

但能听到Tony向他保证了至少意图是真诚的，还是很好的。

“所以你想谈谈吗？”Tony问。

“不，现在还不行。” Stephen如实回答。

能够理解他的人总是相隔甚远，寥寥无几。但幸好靠近他在身边的人能够明白。此时此刻，这才是最重要的：Tony还在他继续喝着茶。现在，他们会继续讨论一些别的温和的话题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：所以你们看出来了吗？我第一次看的时候真的完全被作者带跑无误！  
梦魇你个粉头你也太会了。  
当然，你也可以理解为，梦魇只能按照奇奇潜意识想的事情编织……故事。  
哦哦哦哦真的太会了。如果不是编出了莫度这真是个完美的故事。我也觉得奇奇完全可能就这么深陷其中不能自拔。毕竟，所有感情都是在进进退退浮浮沉沉伸出手又收回的那个阶段特别让人无法自拔不是吗。


	8. Chapter 8

.oOo.

Stephen并没有告诉Tony关于“我爱你”的那部分。他无法让自己重温梦魇王国的那部分。坠入爱河，然后不得不隐藏起来，这对他来说很艰难，但他还是设法做到了，或者他以为做到了。Tony或许已经从Stephen的暗示中发现了，这告诉了Stephen他们在这个现实中也已经走了很远乃至接近了。

自从梦魇将这些感觉从他脑海中抹去之后，Stephen总会思考一个问题——**这种感觉是只在他梦中出现的吗？梦魇是否影响了他让他坠入爱河？**但Stephen从不想深究这个问题。梦魇做的就是发号施令，用所知的最有效的办法折磨Stephen，让他陷入自我怀疑。

然而，从某些方面来说，这是一个令人耳目一新的重新开始，Stephen没有料到这轮到他了。事实上，某天晚上，Tony并没有把他逼到角落里急着交代自己的激情，而是在那天的晚餐之后，他们静静地拥抱在了一起。在进行额外的步骤之前，他们花了很久充分探索了彼此。令Stephen惊讶的是，当他将Tony的头发向后挽过，在对方皮肤上落下亲吻时，Tony似乎在他身下融化了，那感觉让人无比安慰。

他偶尔也会迷茫，感觉仿佛过着两种生活。最后他不得不告诉了Wong。期初有点尴尬，但当他发现Wong听着并没有做出反应的时候，觉得心情比之前轻松了一些。所以那些他一直隐藏在心底的东西似乎都消失了，这让Stephen意识到，不要刻意隐藏自己是多么重要。

当Wong告诉Stephen他其实是体验了另一次人生的时候，这种被理解的感觉令人安心。不知何故Wong的话让他觉得这是对他和Tony的关系的祝福。是的，他并不需要任何人的批准，但他感觉很好，Wong在评判一个人这件事上向来看得很准。

Tony也开始将自己更多地融入Stephen的生活；反之Stephen也是。他们开始几乎每天见面。在彼此都很忙碌的日子里，他们尽力去适应包容对方，而这起了作用。

几周后，Stephen见到了Tony，这感觉似曾相识。在梦魇王国利经历过的同样紧张的感觉沉沉落在他胸口。他闭上眼睛，用力吞咽，咬住嘴唇组织着自己说什么话。这很困难，要不是Tony发现了，他就会将这件事瞒过去了。

“你还好吗？看，我知道这不是最好的咖喱，但如果你要吐的话，最好试着吐水槽里。”

Stephen笑了起来；可能笑得有些太过悲伤了。

“咖喱很棒。说实话我不知道你还会做饭。”

“我也不知道。但是自从见到你之后，好像不是外卖就是出去吃，剩下就都是我做饭。我不是在抱怨。”

“听起来很像抱怨。”Stephen打趣道。

Tony笑了笑，然后转身将最后一个盘子放进水槽。Stephen本会站起来帮他的；但那太像那时了。他不得不花了点时间，放慢呼吸，这是他摆脱头晕目眩的感觉的唯一方法。

“你真的没事吗？”

“是的，只是有些似曾相识的感觉。好像回到了梦魇的世界里。我们之间的关系……不太顺利。就是这时候出了问题。我是说，感觉很像那个时候。只不过没有在吃咖喱。而且你在唱歌。”

“我确实喜欢唱歌。”

“你是自己节目里的明星，Tony。” Stephen笑着说道。

“但是出了问题？”

“我推得有些过了。”

Tony点点头表示理解，但可能没有完全理解。推动一个人有那么多方法，Tony已经知道Stephen如果从梦魇里出不来的话会怎样，他没有见过Stephen的心崩溃。几乎没有，而其他许多陷入梦魇的人已经不在或是死了。

“好吧，如果你推，我就退回来。除非你逼得太紧了。这不是个很好的品质，但我已经开始接受自己犯的错误了。”

“你是什么？悠悠球吗？”

“不，但我知道我可以成为怎样的人，我也知道你和我有多相似。我们都太在乎了；而我非常在乎你。”

Stephen的嘴微微张开，因为感觉呼吸越来越困难了。Tony会是先开口的人吗？自从他醒来之后，总是觉得事情会朝着相似的方向发展，但他们的关系正在克服所有那些蜿蜒曲折。

“我也在乎你。” Stephen平静地回答。

“我知道。”

如果他没有对这一切感到如此惊讶与感动的话，可能还能玩笑着回答。或许不是爱这个词汇，但已经呼之欲出。他可以靠这活下去很久了。

Tony走了过来，望了Stephen一眼，然后给了他一个飞快的吻，离开了房间。显然，现实要比Stephen脑海中所想的要好得多。随即他跟着Tony一起上了楼梯，走进了Stephen自己的房间。

夏日的暖阳就要落山，Tony伸展着躺在丝绒的被子上，黄昏的光影在Tony身上起舞，为他披上衣服。蓝灰色的衬衫变了颜色，衬托着他棕色的眼眸。眼前的景象让Stephen微笑了起来。

“你还在等什么？”Tony问他。

Stephen所能做的就是跟随Tony的召唤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：现实比梦要好。作者太太太善良了。我爱他。  
他们也值得。


	9. Chapter 9

.oOo.

事情发生的时候，他的嘴里正塞满了意大利面。果然，Stephen还是重演了：脱口而出了他不想说的话。有时候他的脑子就是会比理智更快，让他开了口。他不小心告诉了托尼“我爱你”，而不是“我爱这个”。

他立刻被嘴里剩下的东西呛到，目瞪口呆。这下他涨红了脸；如果不是这个惊喜的话他还能纠正自己，就是那样。然而，由于窒息，这下确实没给他反应的时间了。

“哇，用不着用死证明你自己吧。”等Stephen恢复过来，Tony笑了。

“我想说的是‘我爱这个’——意大利面，下厨，亲密的感觉。”一分钟后Stephen说。

“因为这种陪伴吗？但说真的，你不也爱我吗？”

Tony脸上流露出自得的笑容，眼睛中闪烁着Stephen曾经见过几次的光辉。这一次，在烛光与Tony扯着自己耳朵的样子映衬下，显得分外强烈；在Tony被什么逗乐的时候他就会这样。

Stephen吸了一大口气。尽管他穿得很正常，但突然天气好像比平时热了许多。

“嗯？”Tony提示道。

对方真的想要一个答案。这并不仅仅是玩笑。Stephen犹豫地点了点头，然后清了清喉咙。

“我已经爱上你有些日子了。”

“我**知道**。”

“我真心希望你这个时候不要提《星球大战》。”

“我确实是个星际迷（Trekkie），但这个机会可以浪费掉。放松点Stephen，我也有同样的感觉。我想我也爱你。”

现在轮到Tony安静下来了，然后开始将食物朝盘子里推了推，自顾自笑了。这笑容令人安心。

“哇哦。我没想到会这样。老实说，我本来打算你说了才说的。从梦魇王国回来之后，我就很害怕。” Stephen承认道。

Tony的微笑变得愈加得意。他似乎已经明白了，尽管Stephen怀疑他猜到了多少。当然，Tony很聪明，但Stephen也很聪明。虽然显然隐藏起自己的感情比想象的要困难一些。

“无论是怎么发生的，至少现在我们知道了。感觉好些没有？” Tony问道。

“只用了几个月。”

“时间能治愈一切伤口。” Tony回答说，显然不相信这句老话。

“是啊，我想没错。”

他也知道这不完全是真的，但时间确实会让事情变得愈加容易处理。

Stephen低头望着自己的手，他知道生活是一系列进步。快乐偶尔会从痛苦中生出，仍然会有痛苦但他们能够一起面对。这些进步，几乎是对一切低落经历的褒奖。

Stephen回头看的时候，惊讶的发现Tony笑意盈盈的脸庞就在他面前，然后靠近了他，给了他一个吻。

在他们从吻中分开之后，Tony望着Stephen，伸出了手。

“Friday，能来点音乐吗？Sinatra之类的，庆祝一下。”

他们会在晚上跳舞，彼此感觉比之前愈加相合。Tony就是知道该如何取悦他。

.oOo.

“哇。我的意思是说，我真没想到你真的会完成我们的赌注然后你们在一起了。” Peter敬畏地说道。

“嘿，孩子，我从来不会在挑战面前退缩。特别还是一个**奇怪**的人。”

“我从前觉得Stephen的幽默感是我认识的所有人里面最差的，现在我觉得Tony给了你一个机会。”Christine宣布。

Stephen翻了个白眼，渐渐习惯了这个梗。Tony说到第三遍的时候他已经放弃了为此感到恼火的念头。他觉得应该让Tony自得其乐下去；Tony不像Stephen那样觉得有必要炫耀他们在一起走了多远。

“所以真的是这么回事吗，有吗？” Rhodey问道。

“我的出发点很高尚。”Stephen开玩笑说。

坐在他们对面的Bruce已经知道他们俩的事情了。某天深夜他在去吃点心的时候不小心抓到了这两个人在厨房里亲热。这就是Stephen一开始有好久不肯来基地的原因之一。虽然他相信Bruce是个谨慎的人，但如果被其他人撞见的话可能就没有这么容易揭过去了。一切都还是崭新的，Stephen不想冒险。

Wong也知道他们的事，并最终将Stephen介绍给了自己的妻子Imei。这结果有点令人意外。她是个和气温暖的女人，但就像Stephen和Tony的朋友们一样，她一直希望与Wong在做的事情保持距离。

事实上，在保护地球免受神秘威胁之外，Stephen已经过上了相对正常的生活。永远不像那些不会发生的忧愁与噩梦；他有Tony，有朋友，他拥有爱——这是他从未曾预料过的，还能再次收获的存在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：Kudos和评论是爱，真的很激励人。:)  
译者笔记：啊可能还是没有完全表达出来原文那种淡淡的、隐约涌动的复杂心情？哈可以的话记得去欣赏下原文！  
时间不一定会治愈所有伤口，但确实给了人机会让一切都能够弥补。  
快乐偶尔会从痛苦中生出，仍然会有痛苦但他们能够一起面对。这些进步，几乎是对一切低落经历的褒奖。  
就请一直走下去吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：停不下来的新坑（虽然是旧文）！不长！估计一周零一点就完结。  
没想到吧上来就是告白被拒我先替奇奇心疼一秒钟？接下来开始倒叙。  
这篇文作者的节奏感把控得非常好，我完全被带着跑了……如果没有翻出感觉来是我的错。  
他们仿佛跳着回旋舞前进，但是哪里出了问题呢……总能找到原因的！


End file.
